


Play Around For A While

by vanityaffair



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Plot/Plotless, Oh God Yes, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: Lucy has a little fun with Evie after she manages to catch the female assassin and put her in a very..compromising position.





	Play Around For A While

**Author's Note:**

> I tried i really did try. I just hope you guys enjoy my little effort at writing AC:Sydincate porn. XD

Author’s Note: This my friends is a Lucy Thorne x Evie Frye thingy. Its gonna be rough af and nasty at( at least I hope so L )And at least I tried~

-

Lucy snarled as she forced Evie into the wall, pinning both her wrists up above her with one hand, holding her there. Evie let out a gasp as she felt Lucy’s iron grip tighten around her wrists as she held her there. She was all exposed, out in the open… her clothes were tossed off to the side somewhere and her bracer was gone away from her hand.

“It’s a miracle that I’m letting you live…”Lucy scoffed as she moved her free hand down towards Evie’s nether reigons, slipping her hand down along her shaved mound and slipping a gloved finger over her clit which made Evie in response, moan softly though she was biting her tongue, trying not to give in to what Lucy was doing to her.

“L-Let me go..”She bit out through her gritted teeth as she felt that gloved finger that was directly on her clit move up and down along it in a rough stroking motion. “I think not Miss Frye…I think I’ll play with you a little bit longer…”Lucy deviously said, a smirk appearing on her lips before she pushed herself up against Evie’s naked body, continuing with her torturing of Evie’s senstive clit.

A bit of red flooded her cheeks as she started to get wetter and wetter from the ministrations that Lucy’s hand was doing and that’s when she let out a loud moan, feeling two gloved fingers slip inside of her wet cavern down below, spreading her wet pink lips apart all while they starting to finger her roughly.

Lucy’s smirk got broader as she pushed and pulled her fingers in and out of Evie’s tight little entrance, enjoying every moment of this. She finally had the blasted female assassin at her ultimate mercy, after a few failed attempts at killing the damned assassin…she finally had her at her mercy…just in a more pleasuring way.

“Please… _aah_...”Evie bit out but then she felt something  wet around her left nipple, lapping and then biting it which sent shocks of pain and yet a mix of pleasure down her spine. Lucy looked up at Evie’s face, seeing that her blush had gotten redder and she was starting to bite her lip.

“My my…Its amazing how easily you lose control when you’re like this…”Lucy murmured, continuing to suck and pull roughly on her nipple, provoking bit-back moans out of her. Evie’s eyes rolled when she felt the fingers that were still nestled inside of her pussy hitting that certain spot inside of her. “Aaahhh…. _Lucy_...”She moaned throatly,arching her back upward,rolling her hips slightly with the fingers that continued to poke and somewhat gently prod at that certain spot.

Lucy pulled off of her nipple with a light  ‘pop’ before she moved her hand that was holding her wrists away,apparently it was her support, causing Evie to nearly break and quiver due to the loss. But that’s when Lucy pulled her soaking wet gloved fingers out of the warm tight pussy and immediately proceeded to lift Evie up and rest her legs on her shoulders, the wall her back support. Lucy then placed her hands on her thighs, burying her face into the warm and wetness that was Evie’s mound.

“Wha-!”Evie couldn’t even finish her sentence as she was lifted up and her pussy was directly infront of Lucy’s face which made her blush harder before she let out a cry of pleasure when she felt something wet and slick throb inside of her cunt.

Lucy’s eyes closed as she darted her tongue inside the sweet honeypot, the taste out of the world. Her nose was nudged up against her clit which gave her the idea of moving her up and down against it which sent a surprised cry out of Miss. Frye whose eyes closed shut in pleasure, her lip getting redder from being bit and chewed on. Sweat was perspiring on her forehead, making some of her loose brown hair stick to it. Immediately, one of her hands combed through Lucy’s soft auburn hair.

“I’m so close...”Evie moaned out, her grip on Lucy’s hair tightening as Lucy’s tongue continued to wonderfully dart in and out of her without pause which was driving her over the edge.

Lucy looked up at her, still tongue-fucking her and nudging her nose up against Evie’s swollen clit. “Come for me Evie…”She murmured softly into the warm wetness, Evie’s mound getting wetter and wetter by the mintue as Evie’s moans were coming out more freely, more perversely as she finally let out a loud cry, screaming as she clenched all around Lucy’s tongue, releasing her milky mess onto Lucy’s face and into her mouth, Lucy drinking and swallowing it down with ease.

Evie let out shuddering breaths as her legs and thighs trembled from her hard release, her eyes looking ever so glazed over. Lucy then slowly pulled her face away, some of Evie’s release still on her face but she could only chuckle and smirk.

“Now Miss Frye…It would be rude to leave me all bothered after what I’ve done for you now wouldn’t it?”Lucy questioned devilishly as Evie started to blush hard.

“It w-would be wouldn’t it,hehe…”She panted softly, laughing lightly at the end of the sentence.

-~-

Da end.

 


End file.
